Quadresim lecion
4 Quadresim lecion 4.1 Texte 4.1.1 Li mysterie del crater in Sall In fine del septembre mill nin-cent duanti set (1927) li conosset geofysico professor Wegener (de Graz in Austria) visitat un ja de long conosset, ma per su orígine absolutmen mysteriosi crater in Sall sur insul Oesel (Saaremaa), quel apartene al republica de Estonia. Il esset in societé de professores Kraus e Meyer del universitá in Riga e fat explorationes pri ti fenomen del natur. In to omni expertes esset unanim till nu, que ci ne acte se pri un extin’t vulcan, quam on pensa in circules de laicos. Li max probabil opinion esset ti, que li crater es un funel de ruition. Nu professor Wegener expresset un nov surprisant interpretation del orígine de ti stran’i formation. Il pensa que on have ci un funel de penetration de un grandissim meteorite, simil al funeles de grenades, queles noi conosse desde li guerre mundan. Li crater de Sall have un diametre de du cent quinant (250) e un profundore de deciquin (15) metres. It sembla esser un diminuet simil formation quam li famosi Arizona-crater in Nord-America, quel advere have du mill (2000) metres in diametre. Ma quo es significativ – per forationes on ja ha constatat in quar-cent (400) metres sub li solea del crater un enorm meteorite de circa mill du-cent (1200) metres in diametre, it es, un córpore de dimensiones de un micri satellite. Wegener aprecia li grandore del meteorite, quel ha productet li crater de Sall, ye circa cent till cent quinant (100 till 150) metres in diametre, e supposi que it deve trovar se in circa quinant till setant quin (50 till 75) metres de profundore. Adplu it es remarcabil, que in li vicinitá del principal crater es situat pluri simil, ma mult plu micri, funeles, probabilmen causat per partes, queles ha separat se durant li cadida, quo es sovente observat che li cadidas de meteorites. Si li supposition de prof. Wegener es rect, tande li crater in Sall es un unic monument de natur in Europa, e li duesim sur li tot glob de terra. quadresim vierte apartener gehören unanim einstimmig acter handeln extin’er (ver)löschen laico Laie circul Kreis max meist probabil wahrscheinlich funel Trichter ruir stürzen, fallen orígine Ursprung stran’i sonderbar penetrar eindringen simil ähnlich grandissim außerordentlich, groß grenade Granate conosser kennen profundore Tiefe advere zwar, allerdings forar bohren solea Sohle córpore Körper satellit Mond, Begleiter apreciar schätzen grandore Größe producter hervorbringen supposir voraussetzen adplu ferner, weiter vicinitá Nachbarschaft principal hauptsächlich situat gelegen pluri mehrere causar verursachen separar trennen cader fallen sovente oft rect recht, richtig tande dann unic einzig(artig) glob Kugel 4.1.2 Li numerales Li cardinal numerales, queles responde al question: quant? es: 1 un 11 undeci1 10 deci 2 du 12 dudeci 20 duant 3 tri 13 trideci 30 triant2 4 quar 14 quardeci 40 quarant 5 quin 15 quindeci 50 quinant 6 six 16 sixdeci 60 sixant 7 set 17 setdeci 70 setant 8 ot 18 otdeci 80 otant 9 nin 19 nindeci 90 ninant 10 dec(i) 20 duanti 100 cent 600 six-cent 200 du-cent 700 set-cent 300 tri-cent 800 ot-sent 400 quar-cent 900 nin-cent 500 quin-cent 1000 mill 31 triant un 1 000 000 un million 75 setant quin 1 000 000 000 un miliard 4711 quar-mill set-cent undeci In vice de úndeci on posse dir anc deciún, dúdeci = decidú, etc. Per adjuntion del suffix -ésim noi have li ordinal numerales, respondent al question quantesim2. duesim 30. triantesim 3. triesim 55. quinantiquinesim 4. quadresim 100. centesim 5. quinesim 1000. millesim Per adjuntion del suffix -plic (del verbe plicar = german „falten“) noi recive li multiplicativ numerales, queles responde al question: quantuplic? simplic decuplic duplic duantuplic triplic quadruplic duantquinuplic centuplic Existe anc collectiv numerales, queles expresse un collection o un approximativ númere: 1 In li compositiones li parol „deci“ es ínaccentuat, do: úndeci, deciún etc. 2 In li unesim publicationes de Occidental on ha usat li formes „duti, triti“ etc. in vice de: duant, triant etc.unité decen pare dudecen o dozen trien duanten quadren duantquinen quinen centen sixen millen etc. etc. Li fractiones es: 1 1 un tot 1 4 un quart 1 2 un demí 1 5 un quinesim 1 3 un ters 1 100 un centesim 0,1 null e un decesim 2,3 du tot e tri decesim o du comma tri 1 1 2 un e demí 2 3 4 du e tri quart 2 × 2 = 4 du vez du es quar 10 : 2 = 5 deci sur du es quin De 1 5 li fractiones es simil al ordinales. quant wie viel composir zusammensetzen in vice de statt adjunter hinzufügen quantesim wievielt reciver erhalten multiplicar vervielfältigen collecter sammeln unité Einheit pare Paar dudecen, dozen (ein) Dutzend trien Dreier centen (das) Hundert, (ein) Hunderter fraction Bruch4.1.3 Li témpore e su division Quel clocca it es? Quel es li témpore? 12.00 ye clocca dudeci (precis), it es midí 1 4 1 ye clocca quart ante un 1.00 ye clocca un (precis) 1.25 ye clocca un e duantquin Sixant secundes es un minute. Sixant minutes es un hor. Duant quar hores es un die. Set dies constitue un semane. In un mensu es circa quar semanes. Decidú mensus es un annu. Cent annus es nominat un secul, mill annus un millennie. Li set dies del semane es: soldie, lundie, mardie, jovdie, mercurdie, venerdie e saturdie Li decidú mensus es: januar, februar, marte, april, mai, junio, julí, august, septembre, octobre, novembre e decembre. Triant dies ha’ septembre, April, junio, novembre, Triant un have altris tot, Februar sol have duant ot; Except in annus intercalar Duant nin have februar. In li verne plantes cresce in li renascet natur. In estive flores vive e li dies es calid. In autumne flores mori e li fructes es matur. In hiverne veni nive e li dies es frigid. quel welch clocca Uhr (Zeit) midí Mittag hor Stunde die Tag semane Woche mensu Monat annu Jahr secul Jahrhundert millennie Jahrtausend annu intercalari Schaltjahr verne Frühling renascer wiedergeboren werden estive Sommer flore Blume calid heiß autumne Herbst matur reif hiverne Winter nive Schnee frigid kalt 4.1.4 Aforismes In null altri occasion on menti tant quam pos un chasse, durant un guerre e ante un election. (Bismarck.) Si li veritá vell esser dat me con li condition, que yo deve celar it in me e ne dar it de me – yo vell refusar it. (Seneca.) It es just egal, si on interprende liberar homes, queles have null firm conceptiones, ex lor erras, quam si on vole expussar un vagabund, qui have null firm dom, ex du hem. (Locke.) Quo noi nómina accidentie, es li asyl del ignorantie. (Spinoza.) null kein occasion Zufall chasse Jagd mentir lügen veritá Wahrheit condition Bedingung celar verbergen refusar zurückweisen interprender unternehmen liberar befreien conception Begriff expussar verjagen accidentie Zufälligkeit ignorantie Unwissenheit 4.2 Erläuterungen Von großer Bedeutung für das Verständnis der internationalen Wörter ist die Kenntnis der Gesetze der Ableitung durch Vor- und Nachsilben; denn vermöge dieser kann eine Unzahl international verständlicher Wortformen aus einem einzigen Grundwort gebildet werden. Von den scheinbar so vielen Vor- und Nachsilben (Affixen) des Okzidental ist aber keine frei erfunden. Vielmehr existieren sie alle bereits in den zahlreichen international bekannten Fremdwörtern. Sie sind im Okzidental bloß ihrem Sinn nach präzisiert und dem allgemeinen und sinngemäßen Gebrauch zugänglich gemacht. Nehmen wir z. B. das Grundwort centre = Zentrum. Aus dem Deutschen kennen wir schon folgende Ableitungen: central, centrale, centralisme, centralisar, centralisation, centralisator, decentralisar, decentralisation, concentrar, concentration, excentre,excentric, excentricitá, subcentrale usw. Wie diese Wörter entstanden un wie sie zu verstehen sind, wird nur in der Ableitungslehre der Okzidentalsprache erklärt. Da die Präpositionen wie im Deutschen nicht nur selbständige Partikeln, sondern auch wichtige Wortbildungselemente sind, werden sie hier aufgezählt: 4.2.1 Prepositiones a, ad zu, hinzu, nach along längs alor zur Zeit ante vor apu neben avan vor caus infolge che bei circum um, ringsum con mit, zusammen mit contra gegen de von, ab desde seit detra hinter durant während ex aus except außer, mit Ausnahme extra außer, außerhalb in in, (ein-) infra unten, unterhalb inter zwischen, unter intra innerhalb malgré trotz per durch, mittels, von por für pos nach preter vorbei pri betreffs, über, von pro wegen, für secun laut, gemäß sin ohne sub unter super oberhalb, oben sur auf till bis tra hindurch trans hinüber ultra außer, darüber hinaus vers gegen (Richtung) vice statt ye Präposition von unbestimmter Bedeutung; man gebraucht sie, wo keine andere Präposition passend ist. Zu beachten ist der Gebrauch folgender Präpositionen a hat viele Anwendungen: Il dat li flores a su amata = Er gab die Blumen seiner Geliebten (Dativ). Un epistul a nor societé = Ein Brief an unseren Verein. Yo viagea a Berlin = Ich reise nach Berlin (Richtung). Li vapornave ea a Lissabon = Der Dampfer fährt nach Lissabon. Clar a departer = Klar zum Abreisen (Zweck). Un error a regrettar = Ein zu beklagender Irrtum.ante steht sowohl zeitlich als örtlich, avan nur örtlich: Ante Christo = Vor Christus Avan li dom = Vor dem Hause caus (eig. in cause de): Caus vor intervention = Infolge Ihres Eingreifens con Li filio ea con su patre = Der Sohn geht mit seinem Vater. Illa stat con lacrimes in li ocules = Sie stand mit Tränen in den Augen. de Li dom de mi patre = Meines Vaters Haus (Genitiv) Li dramas de Schiller = Schillers Dramen Ti libre es scrit de un fémina = Dieses Buch ist von einer Frau geschrieben (Agent, handelnde Person) Un senior de Berlin = Ein Herr aus Berlin (Herkunft, Ursprung) Li max grand de omnis = Der größte von allen (Partitiv) Un vase de aure = Eine Vase aus Gold desde Desde du annus = Seit zwei Jahren ex Il venit ex su chambre = Er kam aus seinem Zimmer Yo trinca ex li glass = Ich trinke aus dem Glase Traductet ex german in Occidental = Aus dem Deutschen ins Okzidental übersetzt per Il defendet se per un gladie = Er verteidigtes sich mit einem Schwert Il salvat se per svimar = Er rettete sich durch Schwimmen Li moné ha esset furtet per un inconosset hom = Das Geld ist von einem unbekannten Mann gestohlen worden por (Zweck:) Un libre por omnes e por nequi = Ein Buch für alle un keinen On manja por viver, on ne vive por manjar = Man isst um zu leben, man lebt nicht um zu essen pri Noi parlat pri politica = Wir sprachen von (über) Politik Yo ha mult pensat pri Vos = Ich habe viel über Sie nachgedacht pro (Grund:) Illa plorat pro joya = Sie weinte vor Freude Yo mersía pro Vor auxilie = Ich danke für Ihre Hilfe till Yo ha laborat till clocca dudeci = Ich habe bis zwölf Uhr gearbeitet Till li extrem fine del munde = Bis zum äußersten Ende der Welt tra Yo ha videt le tra li fenestre = Ich habe ihn durch das Genster gesehen trans Lindbergh volat trans li Atlantic Ocean =Lindbergh flog über den Atlantischen Ozean vers Li avie volat vers li sole = Der Vogel flog gegen die Sonne Die Präpositionen werden auch gebraucht um zusammengesetzte Wörter zu bilden: aportar = bringen (a + portar = tragen, führen) antediluvian = vorsintflutlich (ante + diluvie = Sintflut) avanposto = Vorposten (avan + posto) circumstantie = Umstand (circum + stantie von star = stehen) constellation = Lage der Sterne (con + stelle = Stern) contravention = Zuwiederhandeln (contra + vention = Kommen) deportar = deportieren (de + portar = führen) exportar = exportieren, ausführen (ex + portar = führen) ex-imperator = Ex-Kaiser extraordinari = außerordentlich (extra + ordinari = der Ordnung gemäß) inclusiv = einschließlich (in + cluder = schließen)intervall = Zwischenraum (inter + vall = Wall) preterpassant = vorbeigehen (preter + passar = passieren) subordination = Unterordnung (sub + ordinar = ordnen) traducter = überführen, übersetzen (tra + ducter = führen) transatlantic = transatlantisch (trans + atlantic = atlantisch) vice-rey = Vizekönig (vice + rey = König) 4.2.2 Prefixes Die folgenden Wortbildungselemente können nur als Vorsilben gebraucht werden: belSchwiegerverwandtschaft: belfratre = Schwager (fratre = Bruder) des1. an Nomina: Verneinung des Begriffes, Gegenteil, un-: desagreabil = unangenehm (agreabil = angenehm) deshonor = Unehre (honor = Ehre) desillusion = Enttäuschung (illusion = Trugbild, Täuschung) 2. an Verben: Verlust oder Mangel, ent-, los-: desarmar = entwaffnen (armar = bewaffnen)disTrennung, Bewegung auseinander, zer-, ver-: dismembrar = zergliedern (membre = Glied) distraer = zerstreuen (traer = ziehen) ínan Adjektiven, mit Betonung auf ín-: Verneinung, un-: ínofficial = nicht amtlich (official = amtlich) ínclar = unklar (clar = klar) íncurabil = unheilbar (curabil = heilbar) Bemerkung: Nicht zu verwechseln mit der Präposition in = ein-, hinein-, die mit Verben verbunden wird und stets ohne Tonzeichen steht; inclusiv einschließlich, inspecter hineinsehen. Doch kann auch bei dem Präfix ín das Tonzeichen wegbleiben, wenn ein Missverständnis unmöglich ist.misnicht recht, nicht gehörig, falsch, miss-, ver-: miscomprender = missverstehen (comprender = verstehen) misparlar = sich versprechen (parlar = sprechen) prevorher, voraus (zeitlich und wertend): prematur = frühreif (matur = reif) prevenir = zuvorkommen (venir = kommen) prehistoric = vorgeschichtlich (historic = geschichtlich) provoraus-, hervor- (Richtung, Bewegung): producter = hervorbringen (ducter = führen, bringen) projecter = entwerfen, „vorauswerfen“ (jecter = werfen) rezurück-, von neuem: reaction = Rückwirkung (action = Handlung) renascentie = Wiedergeburt, die Renaissance (nascentie = Geburt) revider = wiedersehen (vider = sehen)Es ist zu bemerken, dass bei der Zusammensetzung mit ad, con dis, ex, in, ín und sub Assimilation (Angleichung zweier Konsonanten) oder Ausstoß eines Konsonanten vorkommen kann: attraer = adtraer, collaborar = conlaborar, cooperativ = conoperativ, diffuser = disfuser, emigrar = exmigrar, immigrar = inmigrar, írreligios = ínreligios, supportar = subportar usw.